


Tandem Bicycle

by Marco



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marco/pseuds/Marco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Steve, his imagination, and a tandem bike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tandem Bicycle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SillyTina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyTina/gifts).



Tandem Bicycle

You stare at the bright red, it is glossy and clean, shining in the light with the enthusiasm only only unused items have. Even as you wonder why your motorcycle has been replaced with the rather awkward looking transportation, you wonder what it is like riding it. Just looking at the chain and peddles you can see that the riders would need to synchronize their pace or the weaker rider would be forced to match the pace... or be content to have one's feet on the peddles without any effort. (You certainly can't imagine anyone who would be pleased with the second arrangement, certainly not a playboy-billionaire-philathropist who might have seen you looking at one of these while at the beach the other day. Though you know he would give it his best effort if he was on it, his pride would demand it.) A small chuckle escapes you as you continue to merely look at the tandem bicycle and think on the giver of this apparent gift (not that it is a gift, maybe merely an invitation, which you would be pleased to accept, but as it is in the place of your motorcycle you have come to the conclusion that it is now yours.), and you find yourself caught in a moment that hasn't even happened yet(Feeling the wind on your face, laughing at some snarky comment made about the couple they just passed. Glancing back and seeing him give you that small self-satisfied smirk he gets whenever he makes you laugh at his [rude] comment, his hair in more disarray than usual. The windy path ahead of you, the sound of the waves mixing with the wind. Completely content to peddle forever if it keeps this moment here.). Absently, you take notice of the white rimmed tires which are an aesthetically pleasing touch, complimenting the red exceptionally well, and for a moment your fingers itch for the color pencils you have been experimenting with lately, but now is not the time, as you do in fact have plans that you intend to keep. Breaking your stare from the candy apple glaze, you begin the search for your motorcycle, smiling back at the bike occasionally.


End file.
